Keeping a promise
by poachedpears
Summary: Heero goes to save Duo. Read it for your self!


Keeping a promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the GW characters nor do I own Luke Skywalker. TAKE NOTE OF THAT!!  
  
Warning: Yaoi 1+2, OOC of Luke and Heero. Especially Heero. Has a LOT of flashbacks! DEATH!  
I've never celebrated Christmas before and I'm not familiar with GW, so bear with me.  
  
  
Alarms rang loudly around Heero as he scuttled his way down the corridor. Red lights flashed from   
above bathing the area with its crimson colour. Shots rang pass him, missing him by nary a hair's   
breadth. He used his fledging power in the Force to navigate through the bullets' paths. Pain raced up   
his arm as a bullet grazed the upper arm. Ignoring the pain, he ran forward. There was no way that he   
could have avoided all the bullets, even Master Skywalker would have some problems blocking every   
single bullet.  
  
The endless avenue of corridor came to a merciful end as he rounded the corner. He was safe - for now.   
'Duo, I'll bring you back in time for Christmas. I promise.' He thought. Activating a thermal grenade,  
he threw it towards the incoming barrage of soldiers. Shooting down many as he saw the opportunity.   
  
Using the Jedi relaxation technique Master Skywalker thought him, he calmed his frantic mind. He had   
been too rash. After learning that Duo was still alive, he quickly hacked into the OZ database. After   
taking note of the cell block and number, he had rushed out against his amd his friends' own judgment.   
He had found the cell but it was empty. 'They've moved him somewhere else!' he thought. Taking a   
deep breath, he stretched out his mind, using the Force to find Duo.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Deep into the night, they were rudely woken up by the loud sound of a crash. It seemed that a small   
craft had been shot down and crash-landed in the safehouse's backyard. All five had gone out to   
investigate the strange craft.   
  
Their guns drawn, they approached it cautiously. The cockpit had opened up revealing a man in his   
early thirties in a strange orange suit. Introducing himself as Luke Skywalker, he showed no hostility   
and amazingly, no nervousness as if the five guns were not pointing at him. His story was taken in   
skeptically by them. Nevertheless he could not go back to this Coruscant place. He was their hostage…  
kind of. Their training in the use of the Force started a week later.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Heero stretched his mind, searching the building for a sign of his koi. Pass the many minds of the   
soldiers, pass the walls, a light seemed to shine through the confusion. The light seemed to be   
dwindling. Duo, the Force seemed to be telling him. Duo's there. He followed his feelings, the Force   
leading him to the proper cell.  
  
Many OZ soldiers appeared as soon as he got up. He shot every one of them down. Using the Force,   
he pushed a whole line of soldiers in his way. Many lay dazed on the ground, unable to explain how   
that happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It had snowed heavily in the evening. Everything was covered with a sheet of white, making the area   
seem pure, uncorrupted. The pure whiteness covered the area where the battle just occurred. At once,   
everything was peaceful, in the pristine beauty.  
  
The night sky was clear, the moon illuminating the area making the area glow. Duo stepped out to the   
second-level balcony. The cold seeped into his bones, making him shiver. His normally smiling face   
had been replaced by a worried frown. He looked up towards the sky, trying desperately to calm his   
harried mind.  
  
"Duo, are you all right?" the voice that pierced his thoughts startled him. He turned around, forcing   
a smile to form on his face. His eyes still showed the sorrow he felt. Behind him stood Heero.  
  
"Aa. I'm just thinking." He answered. He looked up at the stars again. "Amazing isn't it? The stars   
above have been thought to be inhabited, but nobody really knew. Now we have proof. Master  
Skywalker had shown us the many probabilities.   
  
"…" I answered. We enjoyed the silence that arrived. Still I sense anxiety coming from him. "Duo,   
is there something you want to talk about?" I asked as tactfully as possible.  
  
Duo faced me, his face a mixture of surprise and fear. Slowly it melted to one of sorrow. He tried to   
give a smile but failed miserably. "Heero, I was thinking… about me, about us. My past has always   
been filled with pain and sorrow. Everybody that I have found solace in have died. Everybody that  
I've cared had died. I don't want to face the misery again. It's too painful."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Duo?" I asked almost afraid of his answer.  
  
"Heero, I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want you to die Heero. I care too much for you. Just now   
during the battle, when Wing was badly damaged, I keep thinking of you. I couldn't make you   
self-destruct. I was so worried about you that I thought…" The rest of his words disappeared as my   
lips captured his mouth. I embraced his body, trying to soothe his fears.  
  
The kiss ended when I drew away from him. "Heero…?" He asked. His face showed the surprise he felt.   
Mouth slightly opened, trembling with the oncoming sobs.   
  
I hugged him tighter and released him. Looking into those deep pools of violet, I felt my breath taken away.   
He was beautiful. " Duo, don't ever think that way again. You gave me the will to live on. You gave meaning  
to my empty life. You…" I took a deep breath. "I can't self-destruct knowing that I still had you. I won't die   
because I have you."  
  
"Heero…You…" He started. I reclaimed his mouth in a tender kiss.  
  
"Duo, I love you. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you," I said. His face glowed in the dim   
light. A slight flush could be seen on his face. The face lit up in a smile, matching mine.   
  
*End flashback*  
  
Heero ran passed several soldiers, knocking them out with simple punches. They didn't have time to take   
out their guns. He noticed that he was approaching the level for injured prisoners. Anxiety filled his mind   
again. 'Duo, please be all right' his mind begged.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was the morning of the 20th of December. Heero and Duo were decorating the medium sized Christmas tree   
with the flashing lights and many other assorted things. Wufei was putting up the tree-shaped decorations  
up on the walls together with Master Skywalker. It had been Duo's idea to celebrate Christmas. He had   
begged them to have at least a tree. Quatre was helping with the trees and the cooking.  
  
The festive mood was in the air. Even Wufei didn't complain. Though grudgingly he helped in the décor. Even   
Trowa was smiling. Heero was about to put up a gold-coloured ball when he felt something hit his head from   
behind. On the floor he saw one of the small figurines of an angel lying on the floor. Nobody seemed to notice   
the hit. Snorting, he let go of the incident. Suddenly he felt a ripple in the force. Instinctively, he held out his   
right hand. He had caught a red ball in his hand.  
  
Looking up, he saw Duo clamping a hand over his mouth as if covering his surprise. He had been caught in the   
act. "Hn," was all Heero said before levitating a few ornaments from the box. He directed them towards the fleeing   
Duo. Some hit the braided baka, some missed and hit Wufei who unfortunately did not notice them coming.   
  
"Ouch!" Wufei looked down and saw Duo with many of the plastic ball surrounding him. Taking some from the   
floor, he threw them towards the form on the floor. Duo retaliated by throwing the 'ammo' towards Heero and Wufei.  
Soon, a battle ensued. Plastic angels, multi-coloured balls and several other things filled the air. Other heavier   
things were levitated into the air and thrown towards the opponent. Every one of them had huge smiles on their faces.  
  
Suddenly, the things were wrenched from their control and were suspended in the air. They looked towards the   
Jedi Master who had cleared his throat. "As much fun this is, you guys, I'm afraid, your laptop's beeping again."  
He said pointing towards the open computer.  
  
Heero went towards the laptop. Decoding the message, his perfect soldier façade reappeared on his face.   
"Duo, mission." He said in his monotone voice.   
  
"Argh! Not a mission! Not today! Please!" Duo cried, exasperated. He looked at the message. It was only to destroy   
another base filled with many MDs and other types of MS.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The mission had been easy in the first place. They just had destroyed the multitude of MDs that stood guard around   
the area. Duo went to set up the bombs around the buildings, leaving Deathsycthe and Heero alone. Heero did short   
work on the Dolls that dared came near.  
  
"All done! Let's go!" The bombs had been set to blow in five minutes. As they were about to depart, several explosions   
went off on Deathsycthe, rendering it useless. The explosions had occurred along the joints of the Gundam.   
  
Heero was shocked to see his partner fall back onto the building. He radioed to Duo to make sure he was all right. He   
saw a bruised and bloody Duo in the seat. Duo smiled cockily, pain evident in his eyes.  
  
"Hee-chan. GO! I'll back. I'm Shinigami after all…" Duo's voice was lost as his gundam powered down. Seconds later,   
the bombs started going off around Deathsycthe. The shockwaves threw him back. He saw nothing left of the base   
and of Deathsycthe. Heero let out an anguished scream.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He ripped down the door with his force-enhanced strength. Inside, Duo laid on the bunk, barely conscious of the  
fight that is happening. He awoke from his trance to smile weakly at Heero. He got up to go towards the standing   
figure. Suddenly Duo collapsed. "You came. You kept your promise…" Duo whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Shh…" Heero said half-carrying, half-levitating the taller form. Quickly, he evacuated the base.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'It has been too long. How can this be? Duo hadn't been that hurt…was he?' Heero asked himself. Forcing himself   
to stay calm. But no matter what calming techniques he used, he could not calm the painful throbbing in his heart.   
He looked toward the door. Above, the sign "In Operation" was on. All he had to do now was wait.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Waiting was painful There was nothing that he could do. He had seen the look on the surgeon's face after Duo left   
the operating room. There was little hope that Duo would survive. But still, he clung on the slight hope that Duo   
would live.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours passed. Quatre had came in earlier to give him some food but he wasn't hungry. Heero just sat there holding   
Duo's hand. Although his face showed nothing, his eyes told all who noticed his dilemma.   
  
"Thank you, Quatre," was all he had said when Quatre arrived with the food.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The consistent beep of the heartbeat monitor filled the silent room. Heero had dozed off some time earlier. Luke walked   
into the room to check on his two students. He knew that there was nothing he could do to improve the situation.   
These kids, just 16, forced to be killers. How he wished that it could be better. But him being stuck in an uncharted   
planet did not do much good. A bacta tank could patch him up easily. Giving out a sigh, he exited the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Beep**beep**beep*  
  
The sound of the heartbeat monitor rang through his mind. Heero looked up to see Duo's face, strangely peaceful   
as if oblivious of the fight going on in him. He stroked Duo's hair.   
  
"Duo…Duo… how long are you going to stay this way?" he whispered.  
  
*Beep**beep**beep*  
  
"Heero…Sorry…didn't keep my promise…"Duo murmured. Duo's face showed no emotion save for regret. His eyes   
fluttered open. Those deep pools of violet showed the pain that racked his body. He tried to sit up. Unable to contain   
his relief, Heero hugged Duo tightly.  
  
*Beep*..*beep*..*beep*  
  
"Ow…Hee-chan, that hurts." Duo said, his voice hoarse from lack of use, weakly struggling against the other boy's grip.   
Suddenly, he felt a wet patch developing on his shoulder, the grip around him loosening. "Hee-chan…?" Lifting   
the now limp body, he saw the last person he thought would cry. Heero had tears streaming down his cheeks.   
  
*Beep*..*beep*..*beep*  
  
"Don't you dare do that again!" Heero shuddered out. He wrapped Duo in another hug. He felt Duo pat him on the back   
of his head. His smile grew bigger. Digging his face deeper into the bandaged shoulder he gave out another relieved sigh.   
  
"…25th huh?" His answer was a nod. "… Merry Christmas, Hee-chan."  
  
*Beep*....*beep*......*beep*  
  
Suddenly the hand at his back turned limp. "Duo…?" Duo's body was limp, his eyes closed. His body did not seem   
to be moving. The distinct rise and fall of his chest was missing. Heero felt the pain in his heart rise. The sense of loss  
filled his heart. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
*Beep*........*beep*..............*beep*  
  
"Duo…no…wake up…please…please…"his voice seemed stuck in his narrowing throat.  
  
*Beep*................*beep*....*teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*  
  
The high pitched sound permeated his mind. The tears fall down one at a time. Falling onto the heart-shaped face of   
his koi. "Wake up… please…." His pleads seemed echo in the hollow corridor of the hospital. 


End file.
